Maybe
by Godofthunder97
Summary: Akiza and Yusei have one thing on their minds.Each other. When they decide to go on a midnight drive what feelings will come out.


**Thunder97:Hey guys I decided to do things a little bit different aand take time off my other 3 stories and do a little one shot about my favorite 5ds couple.**

**Ratchet:So I'm not in this one.**

**Thunder97:No so you really don't have much reason to be here.**

**Ratchet:You'll miss me when I'm gone. Just go ahead and do the disclaimer**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh 5ds.**

* * *

><p><span>Maybe<span>

A million thoughts ran through Akiza's mind as she layed in her bed. Most of them revolving around a ceirtan dark-haired signer. Yusei Fudo had caught the eye of the red-head ever since he beat her at the Fortune Cup. And now after the Signer-Dark Signer war was over and there was finally peace she had been spending alot more time with the Dragon Head Signer.

But things hadn't been the same between them since he had helped her, get her Turbo Dueling license. Especially since he took her skating. And now that Akiza finally had a chance for a truly normal peaceful life there was one thing troubleing her.

Did Yusei feel the same? She knew he was very protective of her but he was to all of his friends. Was that all she was to him? A friend? She owed Yusei everything and always felt the need to get closer to him. That was the real reason she wanted to learn how to Turbo Duel.

And while it did bring her closer to him she still felt something missing. Then there was the incident with the Dark Signers and she seldom got to think about her feelings. But now that everything was back to normal all those questions about her and Yusei returned.

She turned on her side and looked at the picture on the nightstand next to her bed. It was a picture of her and Yusei after Akiza got her license. They both had big smiles on their faces as Yusei's arm was around Akiza's shoulder.

She picked up the picture and stared at it for a while. She then looked at the clock which read 12:30. She got up out of bed and went downstairs towards her parent's garage. Hopeing riding her duel runner would clear her head.

Yusei stared up at the stars with a peaceful expression on his face. He rode his duel runner around to clear his head and discovered an old tree on a hill on the outskirts of town that had a perfect view of the stars.

He had been thinking alot lately. Mostly of a ceirtan red-headed psychic. Ever since Akiza begged for him to save her at the Fortune Cup he had felt a burning need to help and protect her. That was the main reason behind him waking her from her coma and helping her get her Turbo Dueling license.

But the more time passed the less he felt he had to protect her because he needed to. And the more he felt he had to protect her because he loved her. Then he realized that he loved Akiza more than anything else. When he taught her how to skate and she fell into his arms and looked up at him, he had to fight the urge to kiss her. And the way she looked at her when she got her license made his heart skip a beat.

But that question of did she feel the same always popped up. He knew he loved her but did she love him. They were close but probably because he helped her in her time of need. They could never be more than friends. Could they?

Yusei's thoughts were interupted as he saw a duel runner pull up next to his. The rider dismounted and walked towards Yusei and the tree. The stars illuminated the rider's face and it was a face that was the interest of many of Yusei's dreams.

"Akiza" Yusei whispered as the psychic sat down next to Yusei under the tree.

"Hello Yusei" the female signer smiled at the Dragon Head Signer.

"Hello Akiza. What are you doing out so late" said Yusei.

"I could ask you the same thing" said Akiza as she raised an eyebrow.

"Touche" replied the dark-haired sattelite. "I needed to clear my head"

"Me too" admitted the red-head.

"So how'd you find this place?"

"Well one day I was driving my duel runner and I accidently stumbled onto this place and now I come here whenever I need to think" stated Yusei.

Akiza nodded. A silence fell upon them as they both fell deep in thought. Both thinking of what to say to the other but chickening out at the last second.

"I see why you come here it's very calming" said Akiza.

"Yeah I've been coming here alot lately" said Yusei.

"Why's that?"

"I've had alot on my mind"

"Same here" said Akiza as she started to stare down at her lap trying not to look at her fellow signer. Yusei however was doing the complete opposite as he gazed at her as she nervously twirled a piece of her hair.

"Akiza"

"Yes Yusei" Akiza replied as she looked up and saw his soul piercing cobalt blue eyes.

"You want a closer look at the stars?" Yusei stood up and extended his hand out for Akiza to grab.

Akiza slowly took his hand as he helped her up.

"Follow me" stated the King of Turbo Duels as he wallked down the hill still holding Akiza's hand.

Akiza loved the feel of Yusei's hand in her's but didn't think about it too long as she and Yusei reached the bottom. The hill was actually ontop of a grassy field and she noticed several other hills stretched out on the field.

Yusei layed down on the grass and motioned for Akiza to lay down next to him.

"Now what?" asked the Claw Signer as she looked at Yusei.

"Look up"

Akiza did and noticed hundreds of stars all shining brightly in the sky above her.

"Wow. They're amazing" she said awestruck.

"Almost as amazing as you" said Yusei almost not realizing what he just said.

"Wait what?" said Akiza with a wide eyed expression hardly able to get the words out.

"Akiza theres something I've been meaning to tell you for a very long time" said Yusei as he moved closer to the red-head.

"Yes?" asked Akiza her heart raceing.

"Ever since I first saw you I've had strong feelings for you. And when we dueled and you asked me to help you I knew I had to".

Akiza slowly absorbed his words not sure what to think.

"And then when we dueled at the hospital and you joined us as a signer I was relieved. And when I saw how happy you were when you got your license my heart skipped a beat. And I've been thinking about for the past few weeks and I haven't been able to sleep. But I realized something".

"What?" Akiza asked quietly tears forming in her eyes.

"I love you".

After those three words escaped Yusei's mouth Akiza pounced onto him and put her lips against his. Yusei's eyes widened bt slowly closed as he responded to the kiss with equal force. Her tongue begged for entrance as she kissed him and he slowly let it in as their tongues started to dance with one another.

They broke the kiss after about a minute as they both needed air. They both were breathing heavilly and Akiza rested her forehead on Yusei's.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you say that" Akiza softly spoke.

"I take it you feel the same way" said Yusei grinning slightly. Akiza answered by capturing his lips once again.

After they broke apart once again Akiza turned around so that her back was against Yusei's chest. Yusei wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled his face into the the crook of her neck.

They stayed like that for about an hour enjoying eachother's company before he returned her home and then returned to his own home. As Akiza layed down in her bed under the covers she smiled as she drifted off into sleep. As she no longer had a million thoughts running through her head but just one. And that was spending more time with Yusei tommorow.

* * *

><p>Thunder97: And thats it hoped you liked it.<p>

Ratchet:What do you know this wasn't that bad.

Thunder97:Thanks. Some parts of this story may seem similar to AnimeKiwi369's story "Stargazeing". That wasn't intentional but I am a big fan of her stories.

Ratchet:Careful she might send Copper after you.

Thunder97:You'd like that wouldn't you.

Ratchet:Yes I would.

Thunder97:Anyone hoped you liked it and remember read and review


End file.
